Taki Sousuke
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese version *''"Yoshihiko's older brother. He looks down on others for self-confidence and also takes grandstand plays."'' ---- European version *''"Bradford's older brother. Confident, but can get rather arrogant at times."'' Aparência Sousuke tem pele clara e olhos negros e levemente inclinados. Ele tem longos cabelos castanhos com sua franja no meio do cabelo, que é apontado para os lados. Personalidade Ele era bastante arrogante e rude com seu irmão mais novo. Ele também achava que o futebol do quinto setor era o melhor. Seu irmão achava que o futebol real era melhor, assim como Raimon. Ele também prefere ser regular na equipe. É mostrado no episódio 31 que ele realmente se tornou mais suave em sua personalidade, e tratou seu irmão mais novo com mais gentileza. Enredo Como um dos avançados de Kidokawa Seishuu, sabe-se que ele é um SEED . Ele usou seu keshin e seu keshin hissatsu no episódio 30 e marcou o primeiro gol contra Raimon . Ele parecia estar preocupado no final do episódio, quando Raimon marcou um segundo gol. No episódio 31 , ele foi visto não cooperando com seus companheiros de equipe, o que deixou seu irmão muito preocupado. No entanto, quando Yoshihiko entrou na partida, Sousuke foi visto ignorando-o com frequência. No final, quando ele tinha a bola, ela seria roubada, mas ele finalmente passou para seu irmão e torceu por ele para que ele pudesse atirar. Após o final da partida, ele foi visto sorrindo com seu irmão e disse-lhe que suas filmagens eram muito boas. No jogo, ele também se juntou ao Kakumei Senbatsu Team . Esta foi uma equipe que estava contra o quinto setor. Eles jogaram contra o Raimon para ajudar o Nishizono Shinsuke a usar o seu keshin. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Sousuke, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Jogador' : Katayama Tsuyoshi ( mestre da comunidade Kidokawa Seishuu no Water World Stadium ) *'Item' : Meimonkou no Trophy (Troféu da escola atual, descartado aleatoriamente de Kidokawa Seishuu na rota de taisen de Furukabu ) *'Jogador' : Nabe *'Item' : Sapatos Kidokawa (Sapatos Kidoka) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4860 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Sousuke, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Ooisokawa Tarou *'Jogador' : Ishikawa Kanpei *'Foto' : Gato preto imitação (写真 黒 い 猫) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 2210 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Sousuke, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Moeda' : 1 azul (青 1) *'Item' : Pickles Originais de Kidokawa ( anteriormente Soto Kidogawa, retirado aleatoriamente de ''Goggle Divers' (óculos de proteção) na ''''rota esquerda de 'Kisaragi Mako'' ) *'Foto' : Campeonato Gold Cup ( Foto da taça de ouro vencedora, tirada no quarto andar do edifício principal de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Family Photo Frame (Foto da moldura da família, tirada no quarto 201 da Kogarashi Manor ) *'Tópico' : Mal Mechanism (Bad topic, adquirido em Inazuma Town ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 163 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 113 (133) *'Dribbling': 105 *'Technique': 108 *'Block': 75 *'Speed': 103 *'Stamina': 112 *'Catch': 59 *'Lucky': 82 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 153 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 144 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 153 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 144 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 250 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Ás de RH' *'Grevistas S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Irmãos da batalha' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Navegação